


Check Yo Selfie Before You Wreck Yo Selfie

by meleedamage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Banter, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Lingerie Destruction, Not Canon Compliant, Rain Sex, Shameless Smut, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: On a night out with Clint and Natasha, Darcy attracts the attention of the surly celebrity drinking alone at the bar. 'Nuff said.





	Check Yo Selfie Before You Wreck Yo Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Day Five of the FYDL: Drabble-A-Thon. The prompt was: Challenged. Hope you like it! xo

"You oughta come along more often," Clint announces as Darcy treats the table to another round with her winnings from the pool table.

"Yeah. I'm sure Logan'd love that too," Natasha adds with a chuckle.

"Logan who?" Darcy responds, clearly confused.

"The one who's been watching you from the bar all night," Clint says, taking a sip of his beer. "Bad temper... Healing factor... Razor-sharp claws..."

Darcy's eyes widen as she absorbs the news. Wolverine's totally been checking her out.

"You should go talk to him," Natasha says, downing another shot of vodka. "I'll bet he fucks like an animal."

Darcy glances towards the bar, confirming that he's still watching as she inadvertently meets his hard gaze. He puffs on the cigar stub between his teeth and she's both aroused and terrified.

"Fifty bucks says you can't get a selfie with him," Clint challenges.

"You're on," Darcy quickly responds.

"Just one condition," Clint adds with a wicked grin. "He's gotta be smiling."

"No problem-o," she says, swallowing thickly and rising to her feet.

Logan stares straight ahead as she slips into the seat beside him at the bar. 

"Your friends put you up to this?" he asks in low voice that's delightfully rough.

"They say that you've been watching me all night," she says as he signals the bartender for another round.

"So, what if I have?" he asks, puffing on his cigar.

"Well, I thought I should introduce myself," she responds, reaching for one of the glasses the bartender sets down. "I'm Darcy."

"Don't remember askin'," Logan growls, batting her hand away.

"Then why've you been watching me?" she demands.

"You're too pretty for this place," he sighs, emptying one glass and then the other. "I don't like tourists..."

"So, I guess a picture's out of the question," she responds defeatedly. 

"I'll take one with you," he shrugs, drawing a surprised look.

She raises her phone until they're both in the frame, calling out "Smile!" as she takes the shot. A single gleaming claw, extends from the centre of his fist just as the flash goes off.

"No wonder you're drinking alone," she mutters, accidentally bumping the shutter again as she locks the screen and crams her phone into her purse.

"Maybe I prefer it this way," he replies, sheathing his claw and signalling for two more drinks. "Trust me. I'm doin' you a favour, sweetheart."

"That's not the kinda favour I had in mind," she responds, grabbing one of the glasses as it slides across the bar. Logan turns and watches as she tilts her head back and empties it. She blinks and shakes her head as the liquor blazes its way down her throat and he stands up and slips on his jacket, tossing his drink back as well.

"You comin'?" he asks.

She follows him through the back door as he steps out into the rain. He turns, staring in abject disbelief as she moves closer, grasping the lapels of his motorcycle jacket and drawing him down into a kiss. Her mouth fills with the taste of tobacco and cheap liquor as he wraps her in his arms. The scent of wet leather surrounds her as he lifts and presses her against the bar's brick exterior.

"You're makin' a big mistake," he growls against her lips.

"Better make it good then," she replies, brushing her dripping curls out of her eyes.

He reaches under her skirt and she kisses him harder as his rough fingers slip past the gusset of her panties, caressing her slick skin. 

"Oh, Logan," she gasps as he drives two thick fingers into her and works her clit with his thumb. "Don't stop."

A satisfying rumble escapes from deep inside his chest at the sound of his name and she grinds against his hand as the hot pulsing inside of her makes it hard to breathe. She calls out for him again, louder this time and it scratches a primal itch that drives him wild. 

His stubble rasps against her skin as he nuzzles the side of her neck with a growl and her head rolls back against the bricks, inviting the warm rain to fall against her face. 

"Say it again," he demands with a rawness at the edge of his voice that makes her slick muscles pulse exquisitely. 

She turns her head until her lips are hovering outside the shell of his ear and whispers, "Logan."

He abruptly removes his hand, tearing her underwear with a snarl and unbuttons his jeans, rushing with white-hot arousal. Her arms wind behind his neck as she presses her lips to his, inviting his tongue into her mouth with an enticing flicker of her own. He coats the head of his cock in her slickness, gently groaning as she sucks his tongue. The sky flashes with lightning as he drives himself into her with a solid thrust. 

Darcy cries out for him as the thunder rolls and he fucks her against the wall furiously, unable to hold back the way he knows he should. The rain falls harder as each powerful stroke knocks her breathless and the feeling of her tight heat consumes him. Lightning crackles overhead as he drives her right to the edge, growling obscenities and desperate demands for her to come. 

She gives in suddenly and completely, pulsing with waves of blissful release as the thunder rumbles. He fucks her straight through her climax, watching her unravel - finally unloading inside of her as the rain falls softer. He kisses and thanks her, withdrawing reluctantly and tries to summon the strength to walk away. 

"You alright to get home?" he asks quietly. "This ain't exactly the best neighbourhood."

"Come on, Logan! I'm not through with you yet," she chuckles, flagging down a cab and leading him into the back seat.

As she unlocks her phone to text Natasha, it opens to the photo she'd accidentally snapped earlier. Her heart soars as she gazes at her scowling face and Logan's adorable shit-eating grin.


End file.
